


A Little Push

by Mod_the_Demon



Series: A Little Push [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cum Inflation, Demons, Drugged Sex, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mod_the_Demon/pseuds/Mod_the_Demon
Summary: The demon prince of lust, Asmodeus finds himself lacking in the souls department.  So he decides to use a powerful aphrodisiac to try and help the surface world give into their desires...





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> A prelude to a little series I have planned. A quick happy birthday to @pehnnelenne who's characters, Ellis and Angie appear in this story. (Go check em out on Twitter, they deserve the love) and also shout out to @Pomoney who's character, Dante will be a recurring one from here on out.
> 
> (This is also my first story on here so yeah)

Slow. That’s how things had been down in the circle of lust. Slow. Now Mod knew lust was considered the least severe of the seven sins, but even so, the flow of souls to punish was surprisingly light compared to the other circles. Mod didn’t really care though. The light workload left him plenty of time to “bond” with his many underlings. He yawned as he sat atop his throne, his fingers drumming on the armrest, when suddenly his butler approached, looking rather uncharacteristically nervous.

“What’s up Jeeves?” He said jokingly. “Ya look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

The butler looked around still visibly sweating.

 

“Um, f-forgive me for intruding, y-young master, but...the Dark Lord is here...a-and he wishes to speak with you..”

Mod’s eyes widened for a brief period, before he hurriedly hopped from his throne and bolted into the lobby of his palace. There awaiting him, stood his grandfather, Ira, the king of Hell. His attire was as formal as ever, apart from the large fluffy collar. His expression was calm, though that was a given as even if he was steaming, you wouldn’t be able to tell from his expression.

“Hey gramps.” Mod said gasping a bit from his short sprint. “Wha...what do I owe the pleasure.”

“Asmodeus.” He said not even turning to face Mod. “What do you see here.”

Mod gave him a quizzical look. What kinda question is that? 

“Uh...an empty lobby?”

“Precisely.” He turned to Mod, with a look that you’d expect a disappointed father to give their misbehaving child. “And why is that Asmodeus?”

Mod shrugged. “Slow day?”

“If that were the case, I wouldn’t be here Asmodeus.” Ira began pacing the floor. “For the past few weeks, I’ve noticed a severe shortage of souls arriving in the circle of lust, and I know for a fact there’s a steady flow of souls into Hell, which can only mean one thing.”

“Which is?”

He pointed at Mod. “Someone isn’t doing their duty.”

“What?!” Mod yelled somewhat indigent. “What are ya talking about? I’m always doing my job! I punish the sinners, I answer the summons-”

“And have you been collecting from these summons?”

Mod stopped dead in his tracks as the realization hit. “Oh shit” he thought. He had been forgetting to collect on his summons.

“I...uh…”

Ira sighed. “Asmodeus. When I gave you the title of demon prince, I made it clear that there were certain responsibilities that came with it. You can’t slack off on your duties like this.”

“Aw come on Gramps.” Mod said, sweating nervously. “I….just got a little behind, that’s all.”

 

Ira groaned. Mod always had a irresponsible streak, though perhaps it was to be expected, he was the youngest of the seven princes of hell. But even so, to allow his circle to fall behind like this was just foolish, but even so, the pleading eyes of his grandson, convinced Ira to give Mod a chance to correct his mistake.

“Very well…” He said somewhat exasperated. “If you can find a way to increase the numbers in your circle, I will continue to allow you to run things the way you see fit. Should you fail though, I’ll have to take things into my own hands….”

Mod nodded, still sweating but also forcing a smile.

 

“Thanks gramps, you won’t regret it.”

“Hm..” Ira grumbled as he began making his leave from Mod’s palace.

As he left Mod, turned back to towards his throne room, as he marched off, he called for his butler.

“Jeeves, I need you to make a call for me, I’m gonna need some help with this…”

 

Later…

The massive storage door opened ominously. Mod knew his mother would kill him if she knew he was going through her potion storage, but these were desperate times, so his mother’s wrath seemed to be the least of his issues for the time being. As he entered the room he was accompanied by two other demons. One of which was rocking black horns mark with trial marking. With forest green hair and his demonic green eyes with sharp fangs with tribal tattoos going across his bare chest. Bandages wrapped around he's cursed left arm wrapped in chains. The other was a fairly plain looking white demon wearing a fairly modest attire. A cubical gem sat lodged in his forehead and he followed somewhat timidly.

“Dante, Ellis, I have a little riddle for you: How do you get folks to fuck?”

“You uh...you…”

 

“Don’t ya just get em horny?” Dante blurted out.

 

“Exactamundo. Yet the mortals don’t seem to be acting on their primal urges.”

“Well, ya know self-control is a thing.”

“True my green haired friend, but that self control is bad for business so…” 

He reached forward into his mother’s shockingly large containment field, before pulling out a decently sized vial full of a bubbling pink liquid.

“We’re gonna give them a little push…”

Both Dante and Ellis stared at the vial with obvious curiosity.

“Wha-what is that?”

“This my dear Ellis, is one of my mother’s strongest aphrodisiacs.” He shook the vial a bit. “One drop of this baby is enough to turn anyone into a horny mess for hours on end.”

Both Dante and Ellis marveled at the vial, just a drop was that strong?

“Sooo….” Dante said curiously. “How do we know it works.”

Mod smiled. “That’s the fun part…” He snapped his fingers and the trio warped out of the room in a pillar of flames, once the flames dissipated, the trio stood...in front of Ellis’ home?

“What the-? W-why are we back here?” Ellis looked over at Mod, failing notice him pouring a tiny amount of the potion onto a cloth. 

“Well my my friend…” Before Ellis could react, Mod covered his mouth and nose with the cloth, causing Ellis to jerk his head back out of reflex.

“H-Hey! What’d ya do that fo-” He was cut off as his thoughts started getting cloudy. He suddenly felt lighter than air, and his knees were shaky.

“Sorry Ellis, but I had to test the potion somehow.”

He observed as Ellis’ expression turned to of lucid extacy. His eyes began to glow a similar pink tint to the potion that had just entered his system, his movements were slow and fluid, but perhaps the most notable change, was the sizable bulge forming in his pants.

“Alright field test time…” Mod quickly spun Ellis around so that he was facing his home. “Now then, Angie’s in there in need of some tlc, why don’t you go in there an enjoy some mother/son ‘bonding’?”

Ellis hadn’t fully understood Mod’s words, but he seemed to have at least registered the basic instructions. Waddling over to the door, his ever growing slab of meat between his legs, bouncing up and down with each step.

_____

Angelica sat content with a book in her hand on her couch. With Ellis off with Mod and Millie spending time with her girlfriend, Angie finally had some time to herself. Just her and her erotica... how typical. An idle hand slid down into her pants, as she began getting into the steamy part of her story, but before she could properly play with herself, there was a knock on the door.

“Oh great, just as it was getting good..” She thought to herself with a huff.

The knocking continued as Angie sat her book aside.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming, sheesh.”

Angie grumbled as she walked over to the door, the second she turned the knob, the door practically swung open, as Ellis stood there, his mammoth member nearly bursting from his strained undergarments and his face was burning red with pent up desire. In his lust crazed stupor, Ellis began to notice just how much of marvel his mother really was. Her massive melon tits were on full display even despite her sweater, her wide child bearing hips didn’t leave much to the imagination, and it all made Ellis all the more aroused.

“Ellis? Back so soon? I thou-mmph?!” 

Her thoughts were cut short as Ellis almost instinctively jumped at her, pulling her into a deep, passionate, kiss. His tongue locked with her own. Angie would have tried to worm her way out of his grasp, but a sudden dizziness began to overcome her. Her legs all the sudden felt like jelly, and her body quivered as a wave of desire hit her like a ton of bricks. Her own eyes began to glow the same pinkish hue that was in Ellis’ eyes. 

Eventually, Ellis pulled away from his passion fueled kiss.

“Ellis...w-what on earth has…” 

RRRRRIIIIIIP! 

Ellis’ monstrous package had finally managed to break itself free from its’ extremely tight prison. It flopped out, landing smack dab in the gap between Angie’s legs. Angie’s eyes widened as she gazed upon the mountain of flesh she was all to familiar with, but for some reason, this time the sight of it oozing pre-cum just made her...so wet.

“M-Mom…” Ellis finally managed to moan under bated breath. “S-soo….horny…”

Angie, simply stood there speechless, this wasn’t the first time that she and Ellis had well, “blown off some steam”, but for some reason, this time felt just so much more...urgant. It was rare for Ellis to come to her for these kind of things but it was clear the potion’s effects were beginning to take full effect. It was no longer matter of simple desire, they both needed to fuck, and they needed it bad.

Reaching down and grabbing, Ellis by the hand, and hurriedly led him to the bedroom. As they entered she sat him down in a chair next to the wardrobe. She then scrambled to pull her lower garments, which by this had been stained by her own juices, she had been leaking ever since the potion entered her system thanks to Ellis’ sudden embrace. She walked over to Ellis, caressing his twitching member. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, M-Mommy’s gonna make you feel aaaall better…” She tried her best to sound seductive, but her own overwhelming lust, her demeanor cracked a few times.

Ellis could only manage a hopeful smile. His beach ball sized testicles were practically aching for sweet release at this point. Angie, climbed up on her massive king-size bed, before spreading her legs as wide as she could.

“C-Come on Elli dear...L-Let it all out…”

Ellis quickly got back on his feet, his aching rod, pointing up towards the ceiling, the drooling head, dripping pre-cum on his own scalp. He eagerly crawled up on the bed, positioning himself above his mother lining his drooling rod with her equally drooling snatch. Hardly willing to wait another moment, Ellis began pushing his log-sized tool into her entrance. Normally trying to shove such a large object into such a comparatively small entrance would pose some difficulty, but the copious amount of fluids that both Ellis and Angie had been producing, in addition to the naturally elasticity of demons made Ellis’ throbbing cock go in without a hitch. Angie’s eyes rolled nearly into the back of her head as the first foot of Ellis’ cock slid into her dripping sex. 

“F-Fuck! T-That’s it Elli baby! G-Give it all to Mommy!”

Ellis’ tongue lolled out of his mouth, as he continued to push the rest of his piller of a cock into Angie, a massive bulge jutted out of her abdomen up to her breasts. He sat like this for a brief period, enjoying the sensation of his mother’s accommodating depths. Her womb seemingly fitting his cock like a glove. Angie by this point, was so lost in her own ecstasy that should couldn’t even speak coherently anymore, having been reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers. Ellis wasn’t really chatty himself, the most sounds coming from him being heavy breathing. Not looking to leave his mother’s dripping pussy anytime soon, Ellis began thrusting into her, short but rapid which only made Angie coat his cock with gallons of girl cum. Finally a certain pressure began to build up in his loans, and it seemed like the sweet release that the pale demon had been desperate for was finally over the horizon. It took only a few more piston-like thrusts before a torrent of seed came shooting from his cock with the force of a riot control fire hose, causing Angie’s already deformed stomach to balloon even further, the sheer amount of seed, flooding her womb eventually was too much for even her natural elasticity to keep up with, and excess began leaking out, absolutely drenching the sheets in the process. The bed began creaking under Angie’s gradually increasing weight, as Ellis, in spite of his explosive orgasm, continued thrusting into his mother with the same enthusiasm. The potion still had a firm hold on his mind, and it didn’t look like it would be wearing off anytime soon. Angie didn’t appear to mind, she was in a state of bliss even in spite of her ever expanding stomach. The room slowly began to flood with the continuous stream of seed pooling underneath them.

____

Hours later…

“I suppose we should check up on them.” Mod thought aloud. 

It had been about 4 hours since he sent Ellis stumbled his way in. Dante had gotten bored and had taken a little snooze after about an hour of waiting around. His nap was cut short though as Mod gave him a light kick.

“Come on mate, let’s see if the potion worked it’s magic.”

Dante yawned as he got back to his feet. 

“How long he been in there?”

“Few hours, if you ask me, that’s a pretty good sign.”

Dante rubbed his eye still trying to shake off his drowsiness.

“Come on.”

Mod then started to make his way to the front door with Dante following close behind. As they reached the door, they both couldn’t help but notice a familiar fluid oozing out from under the door. As they opened the door they both were nearly swept off their feet as a river of seed came rushing out of the doorway.

“Holy shit…” Dante said somewhat dumbfounded. “How in the fuck…”

“Huh, guess the potion worked after all.”

Mod and Dante had to wade through a pool of spunk almost up to their waistlines to get to the master bedroom. There they found Angie having passed out from all the excitement, her bloated gut nearly filling the room, with Ellis sitting atop her, and barely conscious. It seemed the effects of the potion had finally wore off, and physical toll of the last four hours hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Yo Ellis…” Mod playfully poked his head. “Ya alright bud?...Blink if you’re still alive.”

Ellis slowly looked up at Mod, his pupils dilated, he blink with what strength he had left.

“Good.” Mod said patting his head. “Get some rest bud, ya did good.”

Almost as if on cue, Ellis slowly began shutting his eyes, finally passing out after everything he had been through.

“Jeez Mod, that’s some strong stuff.” Dante said, clearly impressed.

“Yes it is.” Mod said with a very mischievous grin. “Which is good news for us…”


End file.
